


Многия знания

by kittymara



Series: Банан от яблони недалеко падает или семейная преемственность [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, General, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миша возвращается домой из колледжа, включает в прихожей свет и тоскливо оглядывается. На стенах выцветшие обои в полосочку, затертый линолеум отмыт до блеска, возле двери висит вешалка с загнутыми крючками, а прямо под ней стоит подставка для обуви. Дом, милый дом, чтоб ему провалиться. Метким броском он швыряет рюкзак в дальний угол, скидывает кроссовки, бросает куртку на трюмо и засовывает руку в задний карман джинсов. Вытаскивает серебристую флешку, рассматривает ее, удовлетворенно кивает и прячет обратно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Многия знания

Миша возвращается домой из колледжа, включает в прихожей свет и тоскливо оглядывается. На стенах выцветшие обои в полосочку, затертый линолеум отмыт до блеска, возле двери висит вешалка с загнутыми крючками, а прямо под ней стоит подставка для обуви. Дом, милый дом, чтоб ему провалиться. Метким броском он швыряет рюкзак в дальний угол, скидывает кроссовки, бросает куртку на трюмо и засовывает руку в задний карман джинсов. Вытаскивает серебристую флешку, рассматривает ее, удовлетворенно кивает и прячет обратно.  
— Мишук, — протяжно кричит мама из комнаты. — Это ты?  
— Да, — хмуро отвечает он и с непонятной злобой пинает кроссовки.  
— Нам надо серьезно поговорить, — сообщает она.  
— О чем? — удивленно спрашивает Миша и оборачивается на звук открываемой двери.  
В квартиру заходит бабушка, нагруженная покупками.  
— Господи, как же я устала. С шести утра на ногах, — вздыхает она, садится на скамеечку и, увидев разбросанные вещи, недовольно качает головой. — Опять все раскидал. Почему ты такой неаккуратный? Бери пример с папы. Между прочим, он никогда...  
— Ерунда, — отмахивается Миша. Сравнение ему неприятно. — Потом уберу. Может быть, — и посвистывая, идет на кухню.  
— Подожди, — окликает бабушка.  
— Что еще? — недовольно ворчит Миша.  
— Не свисти в доме. Денег не будет, — наставительно говорит она и указывает на пакеты с покупками. — Отнеси, но ничего не трогай, я сама разберу.

На кухне Миша сразу подходит к раковине, заполненной доверху грязной посудой.  
— Опять все кружки загажены! — кричит он. — Я же с утра мыл посуду! Что вы все пьете и пьете? Я не разрешаю столько пить!  
— Оксана! — возмущению бабушки нет предела. — Ребенок мыл посуду? Как ты могла такое позволить? Он же мальчик! — она стремительно вбегает и выхватывает из его рук кружку. — Не смей, я сама помою. Садись, сейчас будешь обедать.  
— Мальчик? Да неужели, Роза Марковна? Спасибо, что просветили, — язвительно отвечает мама.  
— Ба, да мне не трудно, — несмело говорит Миша.  
— Сесть, — тихо, но грозно приказывает бабушка, и он мгновенно сдается.  
Она включает чайник, нарезает хлеб и ставит кастрюлю с супом на плиту. Возвращается к раковине, включает воду, моет посуду и продолжает громко ругаться.  
— Стоило мне уйти по делам, и ты тут же села родному сыну на шею. Как так можно с мальчиком?!  
— Да что вы, Роза Марковна, — парирует мама. — Значит, к каждому мальчику в нашей стране гарантированно приставлена прислуга? Я правильно понимаю?  
— Есть женская работа, а есть мужская, — воинственно заявляет бабушка, достает полотенце и начинает протирать тарелки.  
— Правда что ли? — мама входит, прислоняется к стене и скрещивает руки на груди.

— "Сейчас начнется", — думает Миша и жалеет, что не вытащил из рюкзака плеер.  
Хорошо было бы включить музыку и заглушить их перепалку. Они постоянно ругаются, и ему до смерти надоело это бессмысленное противостояние. Он давно выучил сценарий скандала наизусть. Сначала обсудят какая мама плохая и не занимается его воспитанием. Потом поговорят о том, что бабушка - настоящий диктатор и растит из него белоручку. На десерт всегда подается папа и его дурные наклонности. Каждый раз одно и то же. Ничего нового. Хуже только выходные дни, проведенные с папой. Он всегда нервничает, пытается угодить сыну и одновременно тайком поглядывает на часы. И жалко его и хочется прибить. Миша не понимает, что в нем нашла мама. Он с удовольствием отказался бы от встреч и дорогих подарков, но боится расстроить бабушку.  
— И вы, наверное, собираетесь жить вечно и выполнять за внука женскую работу?  
— С чего это? — удивляется бабушка. — У Миши будет жена.  
— Вы точно застряли в прошлом веке, Роза Марковна, — веселится мама. — Девушки сейчас эмансипированные и не будут долго терпеть мужчину, который совсем не помогает по дому. Не те времена. Разве что найдется какая-нибудь дурочка. Вы хотите, чтобы он нашел себе дурочку?  
— Времена всегда одни и те же, — резко отвечает бабушка, наливает суп, ставит тарелку на стол и подает Мише ложку. — Кушай, Мишенька.  
— Я хочу пить, — бурчит он.  
— Сейчас, налью, — торопливо говорит она. — Что ты хочешь? Чай или кисель?  
— Просто воды, ба.

Мама и бабушка продолжают выяснять отношения. Миша пьет, рассеянно слушает и следит за пакетом. Он опасно накренился и, похоже, скоро упадет.  
— Времена всегда одни и те же, — повторяет бабушка. — Во всяком случае в нормальных еврейских семьях.  
— Ой, хватит уже фантазировать! — машет рукой мама и присаживается на стул. — С его-то наследственностью... Лучше готовьтесь к худшему. Потом будет легче.  
Миша удивленно вскидывает глаза. Такого еще никогда не было. У него почему-то появляется предчувствие, что добром это не закончится.  
— Да как у тебя язык поворачивается? — возмущенно качает головой бабушка и с некоторой тревогой спрашивает у него. — Мишенька, тебе нравятся мальчики?  
— Мальчики? — машинально переспрашивает Миша и быстро отвечает. — Конечно, нет! Я их ненавижу. Они же просто уроды.  
— Вот, Оксана! — взмахивая полотенцем, торжествующе восклицает бабушка. — Внуки у тебя будут, хоть ты и не заслуживаешь этой радости.  
Краем глаза Миша видит, как из пакета вываливается большое зеленое яблоко и закатывается под стол. Значит, сегодня бабушка ходила на рынок. Она всегда покупает овощи и фрукты у знакомой продавщицы, которая живет в соседнем подъезде.  
— А что насчет девочек? — перехватывает инициативу мама. — Тебе нравится какая-нибудь девочка? В колледже или во дворе?  
— Ма, ты что? — презрительно кривится Миша. — Они все тупые. Дуры. И, вообще, мне никто не нужен!  
Мама многозначительно усмехается.  
— Это у него возрастное. Со временем пройдет, — твердо заявляет бабушка и поджимает губы.  
— Пройдет в отношении мальчиков или девочек? — ехидно спрашивает мама и, не дожидаясь ответа, обращается к Мише. — Значит, тебе никто не нужен. Поэтому ты искал в интернете порно?

Пакет с шумом опрокидывается набок, и яблоки раскатываются по полу. Бабушка ахает и кидается подбирать. Миша внезапно понимает, о чем хотела поговорить мама. У него очень серьезные неприятности. Нет, не так. Произошла настоящая катастрофа. И надо срочно что-то делать. Надо как-то выкручиваться или ему конец. Для них не имеет никакого значения, что он уже совершеннолетний. Мама не раз говорила, что тот, кто живет за чужой счет, не имеет права голоса. Для бабушки он навсегда останется маленьким мальчиком. Все это означает, что сейчас будет большой скандал. Миша прикусывает щеку изнутри и собирается с духом. Мама стучит пальцем по столу и сверлит его тяжелым взглядом.  
— Ты копалась в моих закладках? Кто позволил тебе лезть в мою личную жизнь? — скороговоркой выпаливает Миша и переводит дух. Начало выяснению отношений положено.  
— Личная жизнь? — растягивая слова, медленно произносит она. — Личная жизнь у тебя будет, когда ты станешь обеспечивать себя. И то не факт. А теперь скажи мне, с какими целями ты интересовался минетом. Откуда ты, вообще, узнал о подобных вещах? Тебя кто-то надоумил? Друзья, да? Надо бы проверить твой круг общения.  
— Откуда я знаю, что такое минет? — нервно смеется он. — Мама, я уже не маленький. Между прочим, мне уже исполнилось восемнадцать. А сейчас даже первоклассники знают о сексе в подробностях.  
— Что такое минет? — вклинивается в разговор бабушка. Она, кряхтя, поднимается с колен и ссыпает яблоки из фартука в раковину.  
— Ой, лучше вам оставаться в неведении, Роза Марковна, — отмахивается мама. — Мне только инфарктов не хватает для полного счастья.

Мише становится очень плохо. Хочется стать невидимкой. Нет, лучше иметь возможность вычеркнуть целый день из памяти. Как будто его не было. Прожить сначала. Встать с утра и уничтожить дурацкие закладки в браузере. А все Денис со своими рассказами про какой-то древний порнофильм, в котором снимался настоящий гермафродит. Вчера, когда они курили после занятий, он красочно описывал момент, как актриса задрала платье, и между ног у нее болтался здоровый член. Позже выяснилось, что под ним располагается влагалище. И секс у нее или у него был всякий. Как у мужчины и как у женщины. На мгновение остальные парни даже курить перестали, потом стали глупо хихикать и всячески демонстрировать отвращение. Миша тоже пару раз скривился. Но вечером вышел в интернет в поисках видео. Как назло ничего стоящего не попадалось. Гермафродиты оказывались сплошь фальшивые: самые обычные женщины с искусно прикрепленными страпонами. Он не выдержал, наплевав на осторожность, позвонил Денису и спросил, где искать. Тот сначала рассмеялся, потом сказал, что скинул фильм на флешку, пообещал принести в колледж и дать посмотреть. После обнадеживающего разговора Миша, не иначе как сдуру, и сделал пару закладок в браузере. Кто же знал, что мама на них наткнется? Вдруг его озаряет понимание, что ее находка вовсе не случайность. Может быть, она все время проверяла его компьютер. С нее станется. Получается, он под колпаком, и за ним ведется настоящая слежка.

— Значит, так, Миша, — заявляет мама. — Распустила я тебя. Будем принимать меры: тебе запрещено выходить в интернет. На месяц. Дальше посмотрим, как будешь себя вести. После занятий — немедленно домой. Если задерживаешься по уважительной причине, сразу звонишь и отчитываешься. Иначе я пойду в колледж, буду говорить с учителями и с директором. И тебе будет очень-очень стыдно. Все понятно?  
Миша упрямо молчит и пытается не заплакать. Эти рвущиеся наружу слезы — настоящий кошмар. Мамины слова ранят неожиданно больно. Ужасно. Ужасно и несправедливо. И бабушка почему-то молчит и не вступается как обычно.  
— Не думай, что мне нравится наказывать тебя, — продолжает мама. — Я понимаю, что тебе обидно. И, наверное, ты считаешь меня монстром. Но когда-нибудь обязательно поймешь, что это сделано для твоего же блага. И скажешь спасибо.  
Бабушка судорожно вздыхает и пытается погладить его по голове. Миша дергается, отскакивает и тут его прорывает.  
— Да пошли вы! Мне, вообще, насрать! На все! Я вообще уйду из дома, вот увидите!  
— Как ты смеешь?! — кричит в ответ мама. — Иди в комнату! Ты наказан! И не смей шантажировать нас!  
— Ха-ха! Напугали! — Миша сталкивает кружку на пол и выбегает из кухни.  
— А кушать? Он же еще не обедал, — слабо стонет в спину бабушка.  
— Переживет! Ему не повредит поголодать! — останавливает ее мама. — Пусть как следует подумает над своим поведением.  
Миша громко хлопает дверью, падает на кровать и наконец-то дает волю слезам.

*********

Вымученные и злые слезы быстро иссякают и словно оседают где-то внутри, подступают к горлу, перекрывая воздух. И еще душит холодный гнев. Как можно было так глупо попасться? Как долго еще придется терпеть? Какое-то время Миша борется с желанием что-нибудь разгромить. Разнести к черту и плевать на последствия. Потом встает, бесцельно кружит по комнате и думает, куда бы спрятать флешку. Надо найти такое место, чтобы маме даже в голову не пришло заглянуть туда. Иначе, сегодняшний скандал покажется ему комариным укусом. О том, что сделает Денис, если он не вернет видео, лучше не думать.  
Миша рассеянно смотрит на компьютерный уголок, заваленный учебниками, тетрадями, журналами, дисками и всяческим хламом. Внезапно в голову приходит идея. Он хватает ножницы, достает из ящика скотч и идет к окну. Становится на колени, отрезает широкую полоску, наклеивает на флешку и тщательно прикрепляет ее к нижней стороне подоконника. Теперь можно немного расслабиться. Миша возвращается к кровати, переворачивает влажную подушку, укладывается на спину, смотрит в потолок и слушает. Мама и бабушка ругаются прямо перед его дверью, но теперь у него нет желания заткнуть уши. Точнее, он не может позволить себе эту роскошь.

— Зачем ты так строго? Ребенок не виноват! — говорит бабушка. — Он же еще маленький. Я уверена, что кто-то в этом их колледже занимается гадостями и совращает нормальных мальчиков.  
— Сейчас не имеет значения, надоумили его или сам догадался! — отвечает мама. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын пошел по дурной дорожке. Вижу на живом примере, чем подобное заканчивается. Его отец, наверное, начинал так же. Насмотрелся всякой дряни в видеосалонах и, в конце концов, дошел до половых извращений.  
Миша морщит лоб и смотрит на люстру. Раз в два месяца бабушка забирается на лесенку и протирает многочисленные стеклянные шарики влажной тряпкой, смоченной в специальном моющем средстве. Каждый такой день превращается в медленную пытку, потому что приходится стоять рядом для подстраховки и выслушивать бесконечные нотации и жалобы. Боязнь высоты не мешает бабушке много говорить. Он давно мечтает, чтобы идиотская люстра разбилась.  
— Ты! Да как ты... Да, кто ты... — нет сомнения, что бабушка в настоящей ярости. — Я прекрасно воспитала Левушку! Он идеальный сын! В том, что произошло только твоя вина!  
— О, значит, это я толкнула его на пидарасню? Так, Роза Марковна?  
— Так, Оксана! — запальчиво отвечает бабушка. — И в проблемах Мишеньки...  
— Тоже виновата я, — заканчивает мама. — Можете не продолжать. Я давно в курсе. И коль ответственность целиком и полностью лежит на мне... Он наказан, и это больше не обсуждается.  
Миша снова утыкается лицом в подушку и борется с накатившим хохотом. Он вдруг понимает, что после его разоблачения они будут ругаться точно так же. Ничего не изменится. Жаль, что ему не хватает смелости признаться, что он курит и вовсю дрочит под порно. Жаль, что он не может уйти из дома. Идти некуда, и его нисколько не прельщает идея ночевать по чердакам и подвалам, рискуя нарваться на каких-нибудь бомжей или наркоманов. Лучше перетерпеть, пока он не закончит учебу и не станет зарабатывать нормальные деньги.  
— Даже ехидна более милосердна к своим детенышам, чем ты! — сообщает бабушка. — У тебя ледяное сердце!  
— Спасибо за комплимент, Роза Марковна!  
Миша изо всей силы бьет кулаком подушку и катается по кровати. Кто бы мог подумать, что бабушка склонна к патетике.  
— Как хочешь, но он должен покушать! — воинственно заявляет бабушка, и неожиданно мама соглашается с ней.  
Они уходят, и наступает тишина. Миша готовится к следующему раунду.

Первой появляется бабушка. Без стука открывает дверь, проходит и ставит на стол тарелку с гречневой кашей и котлетами, стакан киселя и блюдце с яблоком. Встает рядом и начинает тяжело вздыхать. Миша не реагирует. Все ее уловки давно изучены. Скучно до зевоты.  
— Мишенька! — громко шепчет она. — Тебе надо покушать, иначе совсем ослабеешь.  
— Не хочу, — отвечает он. Голос звучит глухо.  
— Хотя бы котлетку, — просит бабушка и прикасается к его плечу. — И сними джинсы,а то нарушишь кровообращение важных органов. Господи, какая эта современная одежда тесная и неудобная. Экономят на всем, даже на детях. Сколько раз я говорила, что мальчикам нельзя носить узкие брюки и обтягивающие плавки. Но твоей матери никто не указ! — распаляется она.  
— Ба, хватит! — Миша не выдерживает и оглядывается. Она стоит, чуть сгорбившись, и держит в руках поднос. — Мама не виновата. Я сам просил купить.  
— Ты еще дите, — бабушка присаживается рядом и укладывает поднос на колени. — Она должна была думать головой. Она мать. Только какая из нее мать! — она машет рукой.  
Миша вздыхает. Нет смысла спорить. Она просто не слышит, что ей говорят.  
— Ладно, ба. Но съем только котлету, — угрюмо заявляет он. — Кисель и гречку не буду, а яблоко можешь оставить.  
— Вот и умничка, — обрадованно восклицает бабушка и гладит его по голове.  
Руки у нее дрожат, и Мише становится стыдно за собственную грубость и бесконечные капризы.  
— Спасибо, ба, — благодарит он.  
Она наклоняется и целует его в лоб.  
— Мама занесет тебе попить. И обязательно сними джинсы, слышишь?  
— Хорошо, — Миша поднимается, накалывает котлету на вилку и откусывает. — Очень вкусно, — хвалит он.  
— Сядь за стол, не кушай на ходу, — улыбаясь, говорит бабушка, целует его еще раз и уходит.  
Миша с облегчением снимает джинсы. Они действительно узкие, но сейчас все парни носят такие, потому что модно. Неудобно, что трусы приходится постоянно подтягивать, впору ходить без нижнего белья. Он усмехается, представляя реакцию окружающих. Нет, в колледже его точно не поймут. Раздевалка и туалет — неподходящие места для демонстрации голой задницы. Лишние неприятности ни к чему. Но когда-нибудь придет время, и он оторвется на полную катушку. 

Мама входит, когда он застегивает пуговицу на шортах. Миша демонстративно отворачивается, но успевает заметить ноутбук.  
— Я загрузила несколько обучающих программ, — сообщает мама. — Так что, скучать без интернета и уличного общения тебе не придется.  
— Спасибо, — с сарказмом отвечает он и внимательно рассматривает обои на стене.  
Слоники с короткими толстыми хоботами гуляют в джунглях, юркие обезьянки раскачиваются на лианах, яркие разноцветные попугаи важно сидят на ветвях деревьев. Когда-то он обожал их, теперь вырос, и не может взглянуть без содрогания. Конечно, мама и бабушка периодически заводят разговор о необходимости ремонта в квартире. Но никак не могут договориться, кто должен за него платить. Бабушка заявляет, что нищенской пенсии ей хватает лишь на то, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Мама отвечает, что квартира — не ее собственность, и вкладывать средства в чужое жилье она не намерена. И до дела никогда не доходит. Конечно, каждый месяц они получают крупную денежную сумму от Олега. Он лично приезжает, и вручает маме запечатанный конверт.  
— Отступные за уведенного мужа, который не в состоянии сам платить алименты, — проводив его за дверь, зло говорит она, а бабушка ехидно усмехается в ответ.  
И, казалось бы, вот оно — решение проблемы. Но содержимое конверта сразу делится на три части. Бабушка отправляется в банк и пополняет счет. Это ее неприкосновенный запас на черный день. Мама тратит свою долю: покупает одежду и обувь, косметику, деликатесы, ходит в салон красоты и в рестораны. Миша тоже получает деньги на личные нужды. Квартира так и стоит без ремонта.  
— Мишук, — тихонько зовет мама.  
— Что? — недружелюбно отзывается он.  
— Ты, наверное, слышал, как мы ругались.  
Миша хмыкает и переступает с ноги на ногу.  
— Я хочу, кое-что сказать... Думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый для такого разговора. В общем... Даже, если ты будешь как папа, то между нами все останется по-прежнему. Я буду любить тебя всяким, и мне можно рассказать обо всем, что тебя волнует. Просто знай это, хорошо?  
Оказывается, бывают моменты, когда плакать совсем не стыдно. Миша понимает это, прижимаясь мокрой щекой к маминой груди. Она крепко обнимает его и молчит.  
— Ма, прости меня, — наконец, шепчет он. — Но обещать, что это больше не повторится, я не стану.  
— И не надо, — отвечает она и еще сильнее прижимает к себе. — Никогда не обещай то, что не сможешь выполнить.  
Миша чувствует себя легким воздушным шариком, сорвавшимся с привязи. Однако мама тут же дергает за веревочку, возвращая его в реальность.  
— Но ты провинился, и наказание остается в силе.  
— Ладно, я все понимаю, — говорит он.  
Теперь, когда они помирились, потерпеть какой-то месяц будет несложно.  
— Я тут посоветовалась с Олегом, и решила поставить специальный фильтр, чтобы ты не смог выйти на нехорошие сайты. И сама продолжу проверять историю посещений.  
Снова Олег. Вот кто его просил? Зачем он, вообще, к ним лезет? В каждой дырке затычка. А сейчас, значит, решил взять на себя еще и функции отца на расстоянии. Урод.  
Мама вздыхает, и Мишу передергивает от злости. Он отстраняется и видит ее мечтательный взгляд. Ему хочется сказать, что нет смысла думать о человеке, который спит с мужчинами, спит с его отцом. Но никакого толку от его слов не будет. Поэтому он направляется к столу, хватает яблоко и изо всей силы впивается ногтями в его твердый бочок.  
— Ну, не буду тебя отвлекать,— говорит мама. — Пойду, еще полно дел, — в дверях она оборачивается. — Совсем забыла. Бабушка спрашивала, что приготовить на ужин. Курицу или рыбу?  
— Курицу, — после недолгих раздумий выбирает Миша.  
Мама улыбается, кивает и выходит.

Миша стоит у окна и нежно гладит флешку. Металл постепенно согревается под пальцами. Как удачно получилось. Кто бы мог подумать, что благодаря маме, решится его проблема. Осталось дождаться ночи.  
Детская площадка еще пустует, лишь старик в теплом зимнем пальто и шапке-ушанке неизменно на своем месте. Он всегда появляется в одно и то же время, аккуратно присаживается на детские качели и тихо покачивается, не отрывая ног, обутых в сапоги, от земли. Миша смотрит на его сгорбленную спину и чувствует, как накатывает привычная грусть. Почему-то очень жаль старика. От него явственно веет безнадежностью и беспомощностью. Стареть — это ужасно. Он не хочет даже думать об этом. Однако каждый день подходит к окну, чтобы убедиться, что его старик не умер.  
В конце концов, Миша решает заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Например, выполнением заданий. Но внутри все свербит от предвкушения запретного зрелища, и он просто следит за минутной стрелкой. Потом укладывает голову на скрещенные руки и думает, что надо бы завести будильник. Будет верхом тупости, если он проспит всю ночь и не посмотрит видео.

*********

Миша просыпается и непонимающе смотрит на ворчащую бабушку. Тело затекло от неудобной позы и шея ноет. Он сползает со стула, с хрустом потягивается, трет опухшие глаза, громко зевает и медленно, заплетаясь ногами, перебирается на кровать. За окном уже темно. Интересно, сколько часов он проспал?  
— Да что же такое, — ругается бабушка. — Почти ничего не покушал. Так и до язвы желудка недолго.  
Она недовольно качает головой и гремит посудой. Миша заворачивается в одеяло, недолго ерзает, подыскивая удобную позу и затихает.  
— Остыло все. И для кого я стараюсь, — жалуется бабушка. — Целыми днями бегаю в поисках самых свежих продуктов, потом стою у плиты. Убиваюсь. Благодарности уже и не жду, так они еще и не кушают.  
Миша прикрывает глаза и притворяется спящим. Может быть, хитрость сработает, и она наконец уйдет. Но внезапно у него оглушительно урчит в желудке. Бабушка мгновенно оказывается рядом и принимает боевую стойку.  
— Мишенька! Ты, случаем, не моришь себя голодом? Так ведь и до анорексии недолго! Недавно смотрела передачу про таких людей. Голодают, голодают, потом желудок начинает жевать сам себя, остальные органы отказывают и все. Дальше только смерть! Ты что же, решил загубить себя? А о нас подумал? Как же мы будем без тебя?  
— Ба, да с чего ты взяла? — под градом вопросов Миша немного теряется. — Вовсе я не голодаю. Просто устал сегодня, вот и сморило. В колледже были лабораторные занятия.  
— Точно? — подозрительно спрашивает она.  
— Ну да. И дома перенервничал.  
— Боже мой! — всплескивает руками бабушка. — Нет, когда-нибудь она доведет ребенка своими претензиями! Оксана!  
— Ба! Кажется, я голодный, — перебивает ее Миша.  
На сегодня хватит скандалов. И, похоже, он действительно хочет есть.  
Она замолкает, быстро собирает посуду, выходит и через минуту появляется с наполненной тарелкой. Миша усаживается поудобней, хватает куриную ножку и жадно есть. Поджаристая корочка хрустит на зубах. Бабушка стоит рядом, вздыхает и периодически пытается погладить его по голове. Уворачиваться неудобно, и он недовольно мычит, облизывая жирные пальцы.  
— Еще будешь? — спрашивает бабушка.  
— Нет, спасибо, — отказывается Миша и с довольным видом гладит себя по животу.  
— Вот и хорошо, наконец-то, покушал, — радуется бабушка и пытается вытереть ему рот.  
Он с возмущением отталкивает ее руку.  
— Ну, ба, сколько можно! Я давно не маленький!  
Бабушка молча протягивает влажную салфетку и выжидающе смотрит. Мише не нравится пристальное внимание, но ничего не поделаешь. В вопросах гигиены лучше не спорить. Проще сделать, как она требует. Он тщательно протирает лицо и руки, и бабушка удовлетворенно кивает. Теперь можно расслабиться. Миша ложится лицом к окну и вытягивает ноги. В голове блаженно пусто, глаза слипаются. Уходя, бабушка выключает свет.

Когда Миша вновь просыпается, то слышит, как соседи, живущие этажом выше, в очередной раз выясняют отношения. Они въехали в квартиру сравнительно недавно, и сразу стало очень шумно. Днем постоянно бегал и кричал маленький ребенок. Бабушка сразу начала возмущаться и сетовать, что нынешние дети ужасно распущенные. И заканчивается это плохо, из них вырастают монстры почище Чикатило. А все потому, что нельзя пускать воспитание на самотек. Необходимы строгость и контроль. Тогда есть шанс, что вырастет приличный человек. Мама демонстративно игнорировала ее речи и, не получая нужной реакции, бабушка успокаивалась до следующего раза. Ближе к вечеру подключались взрослые. Когда они просто ругались, то было еще терпимо. Но вскоре начались побои, которые стали повторяться с пугающей регулярностью.  
И однажды мама и бабушка сильно повздорили, споря о том, надо ли звонить в полицию. В тот раз крики были особенно громкими.  
— Саша, мне больно! Не надо! — кричала женщина, а ребенок плакал взахлеб.  
Мама бегала по комнатам, терла лоб и нервно курила. Потом схватила телефон и начинала набирать 002.  
— Даже не вздумай лезть в чужие дела! — бабушка бросилась к ней коршуном и попыталась выхватить трубку. — Это семейное дело. Сами разберутся!  
— Идите к черту, Роза Марковна! Вот пусть мужья по-семейному избивают ваших родственниц, а мне ваши жизненные ценности вколачивать не надо, — зло прошипела она и сказала. — Да. Да. Полиция? Я хочу сообщить об избиении. Кричит женщина и плачет маленький ребенок. Адрес? Записывайте.  
Бабушка стояла, сердито сжав губы, и всем своим видом демонстрировала категорическое неодобрение. Мама закончила разговор, поставила телефон на подставку и воинственно сверкнула глазами. После ссоры они неделю не разговаривали.  
Минут через пятнадцать к дому подъехала машина, и очень скоро в дверь позвонили. Мама открыла и увидела двух мрачных мужчин в полицейской форме.  
— Вызывали? — отрывисто спросил усатый полицейский.  
— Да, — подтвердила она и сообщила. — Из-за соседей сверху.  
— И что случилось? — вынимая руки из карманов куртки, флегматично поинтересовался другой полицейский.  
— Громко кричит женщина, просит ее не бить, и плачет ребенок, — терпеливо повторила мама и обернулась к Мише. — Ну-ка, марш в свою комнату.  
— Вы знаете, кто там живет?  
— Нет, — удивилась она и прислонилась к двери. — И знать не желаю, но скандалы у них происходят постоянно.  
— Вы точно не знаете, кто там живет? — прищурил глаза усатый полицейский.  
— Если вы намекаете, что у меня могут быть личные счеты с соседями... — вскипев, заявила мама. — То нет, я их не знаю. Но слушать крики и детский плач совершенно невозможно. Если желаете, можете считать это личными счетами.  
— Ладно, пошли, — сказал он сослуживцу. — Посмотрим, что у них творится.  
После вызова полиции громкие скандалы прекратились. Соседи продолжили ругаться, но тихо. С оглядкой. 

Миша встает и, стараясь не шуметь, переносит ноутбук на кровать. Потом подходит к подоконнику, присаживается на корточки и отрывает клейкую ленту с флешки. Сверху раздается негромкий стук. Почему люди продолжают жить вместе, когда у них все плохо? Зачем нужна такая семья? Наверное, и у них было бы точно так же, но однажды приехал Олег, заявил о своих правах и буквально силой увез папу из дома. Миша невольно кривится, вспоминая тот день. Бабушка плакала, мама кричала и кидала баночки с кремами и дезодоранты, которые стояли на трюмо в коридоре, Олег громко смеялся, и лишь папа стоял неподвижно и безвольно, словно манекен в витрине магазина. Потом они вцепились в него, начали тянуть в разные стороны и порвали рубашку, а мама исцарапала ему лицо. Олег победил в неравной схватке, вытащил его на улицу, запихнул в машину и уехал. Ну, а мама побежала в комнату, закрылась на замок и выкинула всю папину одежду и обувь в окно. Именно тогда Миша понял, что его папа — полное ничтожество. И очень хорошо, что он ушел от них. Без него намного лучше, и не стыдно приглашать друзей в гости. Конечно, неприятно, что приходится с ним встречаться, но недалек день, когда можно будет отказаться и послать его куда подальше.

Миша включает ноутбук, устраивается поудобнее и ждет, когда он загрузится. Потом вставляет флешку, открывает содержимое и щелкает мышкой нужный файл. Наконец-то, можно увидеть все собственными глазами. Глядя на мутные титры, плывущие по экрану, он понимает, что качество изображения довольно плохое. Но, в принципе, это не так уж и важно. Миша приглушает звук до минимума, проматывает шествие людей в темных балахонах и оргию на жертвенных камнях. Потом натыкается на тройничок с девушкой и двумя парнями, заинтересованно смотрит пару минут и решает вернуться к этому эпизоду позже.  
В следующей сцене показывают какой-то выставочный зал. Открывается дверь, заходит некрасивая носатая брюнетка и начинает рассматривать картины и скульптуры. Вскоре появляется роскошная блондинка и вступает с ней в разговор. Миша думает, что сейчас будет обычная лесбийская сцена, и уже собирается перематывать фильм дальше, но на скромное платье брюнетки проливается жидкость из бокала. Блондинка достает платок, кидается промокать подол, и выясняется кое-что интересное. Миша придвигается к экрану и внимательно рассматривает член между ног брюнетки. Тем временем девушки оказываются в спальне, быстро раздеваются, целуются, устраиваются на огромной кровати, и блондинка начинает отсасывать. Миша разочарованно кривится. Все-таки, Денис — тупой баклан. Как можно было спутать страпон с настоящим членом? Ну да, отсутствуют пояс и ремешки, но видно же, что у нее нет яиц. Все понятно, такого он уже насмотрелся в сети. Через несколько минут появляется парень и присоединяется к парочке. Они воодушевленно сосут и лижут, томно вздыхают, страстно стонут и, наконец, устраивают паровозик. Брюнетка трахает блондинку, парень пристраивается сзади.  
Миша насмешливо хмыкает и возвращается к просмотру первого тройничка. И совсем другое дело. Он мгновенно возбуждается. Голубоглазая блондинка с крохотной грудью и накачанный атлет покорно стоят на четвереньках, а худой невысокий парень с насмешливым выражением лица поочередно трахает их. Подходит с разных сторон и вставляет свой член то в одну, в другую дырку, пихает то в один, то в другой рот. Использует их как резиновых кукол, как неодушевленные куски мяса. У атлета тупое бычье лицо, а блондинка похотливо ухмыляется и кокетливо стреляет глазами. Миша приспускает шорты и трусы, хватает член, крепко сжимает и закрывает глаза. Да, он блондинка. Прекрасная и желанная блондинка, и это его маленькую сладкую задницу и рот таранит огромный хуй. Миша с силой проводит рукой по члену, расставляет ноги шире и облизывает пересохшие губы. Да, он стоит на коленях, и здоровый мужик вбивается в него сзади. Это... перед внутренним взором на мгновение возникает лицо Дениса. Черт, нет! Пошел он в жопу, придурок. Миша открывает глаза и продолжает неторопливо дрочить. На экране ноутбука крупный план члена, входящего и выходящего из мужской задницы. Так, еще одна попытка. Он падает головой на подушку и крепко зажмуривается. Из цветных спиралей и кругов выплывает лицо: волевой подбородок, твердые губы, холодные глаза. О, нет! Только не это. Дрочить на любовника папочки — то еще извращение. Но члену безразличны душевные метания, и Миша уже не может остановиться. Быстро двигает рукой, прикусывает запястье, чтобы сдержать крик и кончает, содрогаясь всем телом.  
Такого сильного и в то же время изматывающего оргазма у него еще никогда не было: в голове звенящая пустота, руки и ноги налились тяжестью и, весят, кажется, целую тонну, одежда испачкана спермой. Теперь придется самому отстирывать липкие пятна. Но, все это мелочи. Главное, что он не солгал маме. Ему действительно не нравятся ни девочки, ни мальчики. Все они законченные придурки. То, что у него встает на зрелых мужчин — это совсем другой вопрос, который, к счастью, не был озвучен. Миша вытирает руку, вытаскивает флешку, прячет ее под подушку и выключает ноутбук. Заставляет себя подняться, относит его на стол и уже через минуту крепко спит.

*********

Утром, когда Миша вяло ковыряется в тарелке с яичницей, бабушка садится рядом и, немного смущаясь, вручает ему коробочку.  
— Что это? — изумляется он, рассматривая яркую упаковку.  
— Презервативы, — шепчет она и заговорщически подмигивает. — Я проконсультировалась, и мне сказали, что эти самые лучшие.  
— Спасибо, ба, — растерянно благодарит Миша и прячет коробочку в карман. — Но...  
— Как только тебе понадобится еще, сразу говори, — перебивает бабушка. — Я купила с запасом, буду тебя снабжать.  
Она встает, придвигает стул обратно и удаляется из кухни. Миша смотрит вслед и думает, что ему очень повезло. Мама и бабушка у него просто удивительные. Таких нет ни у кого. 


End file.
